Putus
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 10. Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! "Sepertinya aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia." mind to RnR


Putus

Pairing: Narusaku

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: eyd kurang tepat, typoo, dsb...

_Special fic for _SUGAR-E 2013

:D

**_Apa kautahu betapa buruk efeknya,_**

**_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,_**

**_Andai kautahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,_**

**_Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta._**

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

_Plak..._

Gadis itu menampar pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan sangat kencang, menyalurkan rasa marahnya dengan cara biasa.

"Hm... mungkin karena sudah biasa menerima pukulanmu setiap hari, tamparan barusan sama sekali tidak terasa sakit." Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja ditampar oleh gadis yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut berkata sambil menyengir lebar seperti biasa.

Raut wajah terkejut sempat diperlihatkan oleh gadis pink, pelaku penamparan tadi. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali memasang raut wajah seperti semula. Ekspersi yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku Naruto?" tanya gadis itu lembut, air mata terlihat mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Gadis itu tetap menatap mata sang kekasih, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Dia harus mendengar alasan Naruto, dan memastikan pria itu tidak berbohong.

Raut wajah Naruto sejenak berubah menjadi murung, tapi itu tidak lama. Sesaat kemudian pemuda pirang itu langsung kembali tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu, Sakura_-chan_, hehehehehehehe..." kata pemuda itu nyaring.

"Eee?"Sakura terdiam, dengan mata yang masih terus menatap kekasihnya, tidak... mungkin sudah pantas untuk disebut mantan. Dari pandangan mata Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak mau menatap lansung matanya, gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu berbohong.

"Hm... kau tidak pandai berbohong, Naruto. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintaiku!" Kata-kata Sakura membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget, ya dia tahu... dari dulu, mereka tidak pernah bisa saling membohongi. Naruto akan dengan mudah menyadari jika Sakura sudah berbohong, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dasar." Sakura mendekati Naruto dan langsung menarik kerah baju seragam sekolah pemuda tersebut, membawa wajahnya mendekat agar tatapan mereka saling bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"S-Sakura..." Pemuda tersebut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" perintah Sakura serius. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, dia tidak boleh gegabah menjelaskan alasannya. Jujur saja, pemuda tampan tersebut masih sangat mencintai gadis didepanya ini, tapi... keadaan mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah. Jika hubungan mereka tetap diteruskan, dia hanya bisa membuat kekasih tercintanya itu terluka.

"Sakura, kita duduk dulu!" Gadis tersebut mengangguk setuju.

Disinilah mereka duduk sekarang, dibawah pohon rindang yang bisa melindungi mereka dari sengatan sinar matahari yang begitu ganas memancarkan cahayanya.

"_Ne _Sakura-_chan_, kau masih ingat memori yang pernah kita buat di pohon ini?" tanya Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana. Pemuda tersebut ingin menjelaskan alasan mereka putus dengan pikiran dan keadaan yang tenang, tidak tegang seperti sekarang ini. Dan sepertinya Sakura mengerti hal itu.

"Hm... sudah tentu aku ingat, di depan pohon inilah dulu pertama kali kita jadian." kata Sakura sambil mengingat lagi saat dimana Naruto berlutut di depannya, menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Haaahhh... mengingat hal tersebut benar-benar membuatku malu!" Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput dan kemudian menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau waktu itu kau akan berkata 'iya'."

_Blush..._

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Gadis tersebut memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan wajah cemberut hingga membuat Naruto gemas, ingin sekali pemuda pirang tersebut mencubit kedua pipi Sakura saat itu juga.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan aku menjawab 'tidak'?" tanya Sakura marah.

"Hahahahahahaha mana mungkin ada orang yang berharap pernyataan cintanya ditolak, kau aneh Sakura!" kata Naruto geli, pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura. Mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya. Sakura menurut, dia berbaring tepat disamping mantan kekasihnya dengan menggunakan lengan pemuda tersebut sebagai alas. Gadis tersebut memeluk Naruto dari samping sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasihmu, kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia dan tidak pernah sekalipun membuatku menangis sedih." kata Sakura lembut.  
"Emm..." Naruto langsung mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan kemudian melihat keatas, menyaksikan daun-daun pohon Sakura yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia." kata Naruto lega.

Sakura yang hampir saja jatuh tertidur langsung membuka matanya, sial... suasana sejuk begini membuatnya hampir terlena.

"Kau tidak berhasil," gumam Sakura pelan.

"He?"

"Kau tidak berhasil, kenapa sekarang kau malah membuatku ingin menangis? Kenapa kau memutuskanku Naruto?" kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura begitu lembut dan begitu terdengar lemah. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu tidak mau putus dari Naruto. untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya terdiam, membuat Sakura langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Gadis cantik tersebut menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih untuk menyembunyikan suara isakan kecilnya. Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kau tau... akhir bulan Maret ini aku harus sudah berangkat ke Indonesia, dan kau tau? Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke jepang lagi."kata Naruto mulai memberi penjelasan. Sakura yang sudah tahu hal itu hanya bisa diam dan terus berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk me..."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit maju dan membiarkan setengah tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Naruto yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura, pemuda itu terlihat terkejut saat mendapati wajah Sakura begitu dekat dengannya. Sejenak waktu seakan berhenti bergerak, suasana begitu hening, tidak ada yang menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, yang ada hanya deruan angin dan nafas keduanya.

Sepuluh menit waktu berlalu, Naruto tersenyum dan langsung mengecup singkat bibir Sakura, membuat gadis tersebut langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali."

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

"Mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain."

"Percaya padaku!"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu."

"Naruto..."

"Kita putus! Kau taukan, aku tidak pernah menarik kembali perkataanku!"

Air mata Sakura langsung keluar dan terjatuh diwajah Naruto.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencari pemuda yang lebih pantas untukmu, tapi... aku ingin kau tau, aku lebih rela jadi bujangan tua dari pada harus jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan yang lain." kata Naruto sambil membelai pelan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum geli dan langsung memeluk leher kekasihnya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, memberikan ciuman terakhir sebelum ...

"Baiklah, kita putus. _Baka_... hm..."

Kenangan putus cinta di bulan maret memberikan kenangan yang manis diantara mereka. Padahal mereka akan berpisah, tapi entahlah,kenapa rasanya begitu romantis.

Owari...


End file.
